Eclipse
by nicnac570
Summary: Previously "should have learned by now chapter four" .This is an adaptation of weeping-willows-18's fanfic "should have learned by now" I love that story so much I decided to continue the fanfic on what I think should happen. If you have never read "Should have learned by now" before, please go ahead because you might be confused on the storyline. Please review and enjoy! - Ivy
1. Chapter 1 - The book club meeting

Should have learned by now chapter 4

**Authors note: This is a continuation of should have learned by now by weeping-willows-18. I love her story and this is my thought on what should happen next. I do not own the mother daughter book club series or twilight or any other things mentioned in my story. The plot is by weeping-willows-18 and I only wrote this for fun. I want to say that I love serendipity by books-music-theaters and the SOUA by motherdaughterbookclub! And to weeping-willows I love your story! Please read should have learned by now before this because there might be spoilers (spoiler alert ^.^). P.S Darcy, Stewart, Tristan, and Simon still attend Alcott to make things easier. Enjoy!**

Becca went for a jog around her neighborhood on a Saturday morning, and from a distance, she saw a blonde hair blue eyed boy – Theo. She turned around almost immediately and ran a pace faster and rushed back home.

"Becca!" shouted Theo from far away.

She ignored it and slammed the door shut of her house. Becca panted and thought about what Theo told her at the rink, his words cemented onto her mind. _I already have a girlfriend in Minnesota._ Stewart was having breakfast while texting Emma.

"What's the matter Becca?" He asked

" I'm fine" Becca shouted as she stomped up the stairs to her room.

And then there was a doorbell. She heaved a sigh.

"Tell whoevers there that I'm not here." Becca shouts from her room

She then heard a faint conversation….she's not here… tell her it's Theo… As she got ready for book club meeting at her house, Cassidy was already at the living room playing with Yoyo while Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid chatted to her mom. Becca sneaked a peek at her from upstairs. All the boys liked her, Zach, Tristan etc. She didn't use any make up and didn't really have any fashion sense. Maybe its her personality, Becca thought. Cassidy spotted Becca.

"Hey Becca!"

"Hey," I replied without enthusiasm.

Cassidy took a deep breathe.

" I broke up with Zach" She blurted out.

"What?" Becca replied instantly, spraying hot chocolate all over the coffee table. "But you guys dated for months and you even chose Zach over Tristan!"

Cassidy sighed.

" I mean look Becca. I know you and your face turns into stone everytime you see me and Zach together, and you know me. He just sticks around me for too long and I like to hangout with my guy friends as well alone. And I really want to be a normal friend to you Becca and have a normal friendship."

Becca managed a smile and replies,

" Maybe he thinks that you are too close with a few of them."

" Yeah. And you know how Tristan and I always buddy around and sometimes even flirt with each other, and Zach turns jealous and red everytime I'm with him which made life very hard."

Becca returned with a mug of hot chocolate for Cassidy as she greets Jess, Megan and Emma at the front door.

"I'm so sorry Cassidy, read your text." Emma whispered.

"Thanks Emma," she replied, " what are we reading for this time, maybe something a bit newer?" a smile creeps into her face.

"Girls!" interrupts Mrs. Chadwick, " so the new book for the book club is…"

"dun dun dun…" adds Cassidy

"CASSIDY!" shouts Emma and Jess

"TWILIGHT!" shouts Mrs. Chadwick. A combination of whoops and come-ons filled the atmosphere.

"Phoebe and all of us agreed for you guys to read something more of your age after all six"

"dusty old books" finishes Cassidy, cutting Mrs. Chadwick off.

"and thank you, Cassidy for 'politely' helping me finish the sentence" Mrs. Chadwick says loudly. Oh great, thought Becca, my mom chooses to embarrass herself in front of all of us. I should of learned by now.

" Twilight is so romantic. I've read it over and over again and I am totally on team Jacob." says Megan dreamily.

"team Edward is better" chirps in Jess. Soon there were a fight about which team was better. Becca simply shook her head. Her friends definitely cheer her up on crappy days like these, thought Becca.

"What is twilight and all the fuss about Jason and Edward about?" asks Cassidy.

"Its Jacob, Cassidy. Jacob Jacob Jacob!" Megan explained. Voices began to overlap and Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid was the one to finally answer Cassidy's question.

"We are trying not to spoil it for you Cassidy, but the teams refer to the two main love interests the main character comes across."

Cassidy mimics sticking her finger down her throat. She hated chicklits.

As everyone started to leave, Megan pulled Becca aside. She said that she noticed something wrong with her today. Becca denied it. She was not in the mood to tell anyone, not even her best friend about what she was facing because she knew that no one could understand her.

" Darling, can you take Yoyo out for a walk for me?" aksed her dad.

"Sure." She replied tonelessly, as she led Yoyo out the front door and grabbed her coat.

It began to rain softly when she reached the outside of Pies and Prejudice, the tea shop the book club opened. What a great way to cheer her up with rain pounding against the hood of her jacket. She knew better that nothing ever gone her way. A grey umbrella hovered over her head. She turned around and faced a familiar smiling face. Maybe for once life wasn't that bad….

**Authors Note:**

**What did you think of this continuation? I hoped you guys liked it. Please Review! It would mean so much to me because this is my first ever fanfic! I hope weeping-willows-18 liked it and feel free to comment on what you want for the storyline to happen and I would make a note to that! Thank you so much for reading and I will upload the next chapter very soon. Bye!**


	2. Authors Update

**Authors Update**

Sorry viewers but I have been having some trouble writing the next chapter. It is really hard continuing a story that is not yours and I thought it would be easy. My problem is that I want this story to not only focus on Becca but on the other girls as well. I think using third-person writing is really good when dealing with sadder moods. I want to move on from only Becca's storyline but also new problems the girls will face. That is why I am going to change the title of the story and use this plot as an adaptation of weeping-willows18's _should have learned by now _and carry on with my ideas of the plot and using first person povs. I hope you will like the new and adapted version of this!

(SPOILER ALERT!)

I feel like Becca has too much of a negative storyline and I want to make it better but I don't want to rush it at the same time. For Cassidy she will be dealing with her feelings for Tristan while he already has some girl-friends (not friends that are girls) he hangs out with and girls who drool over him. For Megan, she will be having some trouble handling her relationship with Simon. Emma and Jess will also be facing some drama so tune in for more. I will update the chapter in about a week or so. Thank you!

Feel free to review and suggest ideas to my plot because I'd love to hear you guy's opinions of my fanfic and how I should change it to make it better.


	3. Chapter 2 - Becca and Cassidy POV

**Eclipse Chapter 2- Becca POV**

**A/N: I hope you liked my new change to my title and the plotline (kind of). I was really stuck on what to write for a long time and everything was either too bland or too silly. Thank you books-music-theater for being my first review! I really like her story Serendipity and if you haven't checked out her awesome story than definitely do! TristanandCassidy is my twin sister so her review didn't really count. Shoutout to Motherdaughterbookclub. Her fanfics are great! I hope this chapter is okay and I decided to save all of you from my cliffhanger at the end of chapter 1 so voila! **_**I do not own the mother daughter book club series or anything else mentioned in this chapter except for the plot.**_

**Becca POV**

I turned around and saw a familiar smiling face holding the grey umbrella. Zach smiled and asked,

"Need a ride back home?"

I was stunned for a second or two, then finally replied,

" I could use one." I managed to spit out. I smiled wistfully. Zach probably just thinks of me as a friend. Life has been real complicated. I don't know if I like him or Theo anymore. I could use a break from all of the drama revolving around me. With cheerleading, pies and prejudice, and all the things I have to squeeze in, sometimes I wish that I could have my normal life back. Zach smiled at me and I smiled back. I realized that I wasn't that old Becca which gushed at everything everytime Zach paid attention to her. I was different. I guess I was more mature now. I really hope I am not turning into an Emma Hawthorne.

I said bye to Zach when we reached the front porch of our home.

"Bye Becca" he waved, "See you at school, maybe we could hang out there!"

"Yeah!" I shouted back, then I whispered, "Maybe."

I went up to my bedroom and saw last year's yearbook peeking out of my dresser and I flipped through the old yearbook out of curiosity. I fingered through all of the student photos. Everyone seemed to have a happy ending, except me. I yawned and I flicked a glance at the clock. 4:30. Then I closed my eyes and drifted off.

-Next Day-

BZZZZ BZZZZZ. I crack opened an eyelid. 10:57. I bounced right up with shock. I didn't sleep through the night did I? I did. I brush through my eyes with my hand. The only thing I remembered yesterday was Zach. I sigh. I start getting ready for my lunch shift at P&P and grab a granola bar and head out the door. When I got there, I saw a closed sign. Gigi was there. I face palmed myself. It was closed today of course. It's Sunday.

"Hi sweetheart! Why are you here today?" she asked.

"I forgot today was Sunday." I confessed.

" Ohh, I bet something else was on your mind today" she teased.

How did she know? Do I look different today? I heave a sigh.

"Hey, Becca!" a voice shouted from afar. Not Theo, not Theo, it is Theo.

"Gotta go Gigi!" I yelled as I ran as fast as I could out of the store. I glance behind me. Theo stopped in his track and when I looked back I bumped into a strong body. I looked up. _Cassidy_.

**Cassidy POV**

"Becca?" I questioned. There must be something on that girl's mind.

"Yup. I need to go right now." She answered with her face as rigid as stone.

"Why?"

"Talk to you later!" She yelled as she ran away. What was that? I kept on walking on the way to the rink. Then, I see Theo. Oh that's why. I kept on walking, pretending I didn't see him. I do not want to talk to him, especially when my friend needed to run away from him. I whistle along the way to the rink. When I got there for my Lady Shawmuts practice, I realized I was fifteen minutes early. It was free skating time and I put my hockey bag on the bleachers, taking out my skates. That's where I saw Tristan cozying up with some girl at the rink. They were really close knit and skating around tickling each other. I stared at them, opened mouth. I begin to tie my laces when Allegra Chapman arrived, my best hockey buddy.

"Dude, what's with your face! It is all red." She taunted.

"I am not a dude." I mumble back. I did not know my face was fuming hot. Cassidy, right now you've got to focus for the practice, not stupid Tristan Jerkeley who already moved on.

"Fine dudette. Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." She carried on.

"Shut up," I playfully punch my bud, "By the way I wake up on the floor today…" I tried to cheer myself up.

-LINE BREAK-

Everything went by as a blur at practice. Hockey wasn't on my mind, but the duke of puke. I passed the puck to my opponent at the scrimmage, and I even scored a goal right after the 2nd period at my own goal. Wow, Cassidy. You did a great job at hockey practice today.

"Cassidy!" called my coach when I was about to leave, "Is everything alright today?" She sound worried.

" Yeah, just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Which was the truth.

"Okay" replied Coach Larson with a funny tone, "just wanted to make sure that you are fine and nothing is stressing you out. Please, call me if you have any family problems. Trust me, I know with a toddler at the age of 3, things can be a little out of hand."

"Sure," I answered, "thanks anyways." I walked out of the rink. Seriously, she thought I had family problems? Say what?

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for the views! I hoped you liked this chapter of Eclipse (my new title name ^.^). The reason why I chose eclipse as my new story name is because it is the second book of the twilight saga and I thought it would be cool because stuff eclipsed over the girl's life ;) I hope you liked both of the POVS in this chapter because this is a change from the third person perspective used in chapter one. I think this chapter is definitely the sun appearing in Becca's stormy grey clouds (if you know what I mean ****). Thank you and I will update soon in about 3-5 days.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Emma's POV

Chapter 3: Emma POV

**A/N : Hi guys. So this is chapter 3 of eclipse and this is in Emma's POV. This chapter is kind of inspired by a tv show that I am watching called camp. Please comment if you watch that too! **** I hope you like this chapter thank you for over 100 views for my first fanfic. I will upload a chapter in every 4 days if we can hit 30 reviews and 200 views! Shout out to Dess4ever, thank you for your reviews! Make sure to check out the amazing fanfictions **_**serendipity, this 40, and the SOUA.**_** Enjoy chapter 3!**

Emma POV

_Charlotte Bronte…. _ I finger through the selection of books in the concord library. My mom had an extra shift today and I promised to walk her home. Might as well take out some books I like. _Charlotte Bronte… _there. Found the biography I was looking for. I glance at my watch 8:56. Better hurry up and check this out. I run to the nearest self check out center and place my card on under the scanner. _Beep. _Now I'm placing the book there. No reaction. I try again. No reaction. By that time I was frustrated. I started slightly banging it against the machine. A handsome face with dirty blonde hair pokes out from divider of the machines.

"Doesn't work, eh?" he asked gently, " You can use mine."

I nod and smile back, "Thanks." I place the book under the scanner.

"Charlotte Bronte, do you like her?" I hear his voice. I look up from the machine.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered. "She is one of my favourites.'

"George, George Hamilton." He took out his hand. " And you are…"

"Emma Hawthorne" I reach out my hand from a large stack of books I've already checked out. I stop in my words. Not _the_ George Hamilton is he? The author of my favourite modern book! He is although, only 25.

" Are you the author of 2089?"

"Yeah." He replied

"I thought you lived in Boston"

"I do, its just I had to pick up a book that the Boston library did not have here." He points to the novel – Wuthering Heights. "They were all out."

"Ohh." The lights switch off. It's closing time. "Its really nice to meet you. You are one of my favourite authors." I smile.

"You too" he replied cheekily. "Sorry – didn't know you were not a writer."

"Hey," I talk back in his fashion, "I am a published author." I reach into my backpack to pull out _Stinkerbelle, the Bad Fry._

"Wow, I thought you were kidding. I'll check that out sometime."

"Oh, almost forgot. I think I checked out my book with your card."

The library gates start to close. Dang it.

"Oh, well, just email me when you return it. Here," he scribbles on a piece of paper. "my email."

"Thanks" I blush slightly. Here I am holding George Hamilton's email address! I almost squeal in delight.

"Maybe I'll see you again." He waves, winks and turns away.

"Emma!" my mom shouts.

"Hey mom. You'll never guess who I just met!" And we start to walk back home.

-Line Break-

"Good night Emma," says my dad as he turns of the light in my bedroom. As soon as he left, I turn on my mini laptop I hid under the covers. I was chatting with Jess via Email. When I log back on to my email, she already left. So I decided to surf the web. Subconsciously I type _George Hamilton. _The first thing that appear is…

Ring ring ring ringggg.

_Caller ID – Stewart_

Shoot. I totally forgot about our little scheduled phone talk today. I have to admit that only one thing was on my mind today. I pick up the phone.

"Hi Stewart." I tell him.

"Hey there, where have you been?" He asks straight back, "Couldn't find you."

"Oh, um, I went to the library." I stutter, hoping he wouldn't ask more about it, for some awkward reason.

"Cool. So I wanted to talk about the upcoming newsletter for Alcott." He continued.

-LINE BREAK- (It's now Monday)

"Emma, get down here or I will take all of your bacon!" Shouts Darcy from the breakfast nook. I glance at the clock. 8:39. Why the heck did Darcy wake up so early on a Sunday morning. I reluctantly head downstairs, still wearing my pajamas, and snatch away a piece of bacon Darcy was about to take away. As I was about to bite into my omelet, I look around, realizing that everyone was already dressed for something. I look down and I see my pajama pants. Isn't today Sunday? Oh my, I drop my omelet and rush upstairs, grabbing my glasses and getting ready in full speed. 8:58. Got to get to school before 9:15! HONK! I look out my window, and all I see is my dad gesturing me to head downstairs and go! I grab my backpack and run to the driveway barefoot until I reach the car. For some reason, I did manage to get to school and I was on the border for being late/on time. I literally ran into my classroom the same time my biology teacher walked in. I take a sigh of relief. After my first class, I see posters that said _An Alcott Exclusive - Meet the young author of the awarded book…- _I didn't finish reading that because a crowd growing in the corner of the hall, where the Alcott newspaper crew was supposed to meet today, caught my attention. I make my way across the squished and crowded group of people and finding my self almost falling into the person I met yesterday at the library. _George Hamilton._

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What did you think of this chapter. It might be a little OOC but I really like this chapter. What did you think of it? I am really happy for all the positive reviews and 130 views! That is why I wanted to finish this chapter extra early! Please review and comment on what I should do for Megan's chapter, which is the chapter after the next one. I got the Jess POV's plot all set and I can't wait to finish the story. How do you think Emma should react to George **_**cough **_**Mr **_**cough**_** Hamilton at Alcott. My sister is literally bribing me into saying this but still, I want to thank her for the whole plot idea! She is TristanandCassidy and she is working on her own fanfic (A percy Jackson crossover with MDBC) I don't want to confirm this yet but I wanted you guys to stay tuned and check hers out when she posts hers (which can take forever)…. – Lots of love ~ Ivy**


	5. Author's Update 2

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER – **So sorry to disappoint you guys and for not updating for a while. I have been very busy and with school starting I have so much homework. I also have consistent field hockey practices out of school and I kind of neglected my fanfiction story.

I just want to thank you guys for 300 views! AHHH! That is why I am going to start a schedule for when to update/upload a new chapter.

On Oct 1st, I will upload chapter 4 of eclipse. I know you might think _WHY IS SHE NOT UPLOADING IN A MONTH? _ I hope that the paragraphs above might explain it, and I am sure a lot of you are also in school and in the same boat. Thank you all of my readers for all the nice and supportive comments and feel free to ask me questions or ideas on how you want to the story to progress.

Shoutout to Dess4ever : I wanted to say that the next chapter is kind of about Jess and Darcy, so there might be fluff! I hope you like them because I ship Dess as well!

Thank you and I hope you understand my situation right now and I promise that the next chapter will be up on Oct 1st. (If we can hit 400 views, I will upload before Oct 1st!)

Ivy


	6. Chapter 4 part 1 - Jess POV

Chapter 4 pt 1 of Eclipse

**A/N- It's Ivy. Chapter 4 is FINALLY out. Special shout out to Dess4ever- thank you for encouraging me to keep on working on my fanfic. This disclaimer is brought to you by (drum roll…) Jess and Savannah!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jess: Long time no see, Ivy. What happened to your fanfic and why didn't I appear for a long time?**

**Ivy: (Thinking how awesome it is to talk to Jess) Long story and don't worry! You will be in this chapter and so is Savannah - do you have something to tell the readers?**

**Savannah: Yup. Just wanted to tell y'all that nicnac570 does not own MDBC and wishes that she could be Heather Vogel Frederick.**

**Ivy: (nudges Savannah and whispers) Hey! I didn't include the last part in the script.**

**Savannah: (smirks) Gotta go! **

_**Jess POV**_

"Bye mom! Thanks for the ride!" I wave to my mom at the gates of Colonial Academy. She waves back and I head inside. I can't wait to see all my friends – we are sharing the same dorm this year. I head upstairs to the attic and the first person I see is Adele. A smile breaks into my face. I run in the cafeteria to hug her. _TWITCH_. I slip and land face first onto the dirty cafeteria floor. I look up and see a unfamiliar face.

"Oops. So sorry. Did not mean to drop my banana right there." I could hear her sarcastic under tone. I look around, only finding all eyes on me. I brush of my jeans as I hear the girl and her clique's girlish laughter behind me.

"Are you okay?" Adele rushes beside me.

"Physically yes, mentally, not at all." I give her a face. "Who is she anyways? She reminds me of old Savannah"

"She is a new girl. She's transferred from New York, so she thinks that she is better than everyone here."

Frankie and Savannah peep out from behind us

"She's my old best friend at camp

Me and Adele exchange glances. No way.

"Seriously! No offense though but I can't believe that you are friends with that snobby girl." Adele harshly added

"We _were_ friends" Savannah snapped and stomped upstairs to our dorm.

"Adele! Seriously – you know Savannah and how insecure she is with her background. I'm going to check on her. Just tell me that you guys will go apologize with me as well."

They took one glance at each other and scattered across the cafeteria and was no where to be found. I sighed and rushed upstairs as well. But it turns out that Savannah was not in our dorm. I look out the window only to find Darcy on the field – making out with the snobby girl.

**DUN DUN DUN! Extremely sorry for the length of this chapter. I am very busy and I promise that part 2 of this story will be up in a few days. Shoutout to MDBCfan2! To dess4ever I would like to say that there will be darcy and jess fluff next part and I will upload it right away in a few days. Please don't kill me…. Wait. You don't have a knife. JKJKJK Thank you for your support and I promise that part two would be a lot longer!**


End file.
